Old Wives Tales
by SYuuri
Summary: Sam is having the time of his life and driving Jules out of her mind at the same time. xX Oneshot Xx


**Old Wives Tales**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Do we really have to this again?<strong>

**This is the first time I write something non-canon for Flashpoint! Baby-fic nonetheless! Yay!**

* * *

><p>"Sam," Jules tiredly scolded, bringing down the book resting on her belly to look at her husband. "What are you doing?"<p>

Sam's grin, usually infectious, only made her want to smack him upside the head now. Being pregnant was a wonderful concept; being a mom was a slightly scary thought. She was forever grateful to have a supporting, loving husband by her side to endure the long 9 months -3 more months now- but his quirks had really got into her nerves.

They had agreed that they didn't want to know the baby's gender until he or she was born. It was a bit tricky since it meant Sam had to finish the baby's room after their beloved had arrived into this world, but they both had agreed.

Sam was laying on his stomach, supporting his weight on his elbows. He was dangling his wedding ring –plain white gold band with a single small diamond- over her abdomen.

Jules bit her lips. "You know that you can always pick up the phone and call Dr. Carter. I'm sure he will be more than happy to tell you the sex of the baby."

"Nah, that won't be necessary. Waiting is one of the exciting parts." He slipped his hand under her shirt to gently caress the skin. His face was literally glowing with contentment and it was such a beautiful sight.

But still.

"I just read that if you hang your wedding ring over your belly, its movement can let you know what it's going to be," he explained with a sheepish grin, pulling the string off his ring and slipping it back around his finger. "It's going around in circles."

Jules eyed him skeptically. "And?"

"And if it moves in circles, it will be a boy." he laughed and leaned over, kissing her lips quickly. "We're having a son!"

She snorted. Just yesterday he declared to the world that "_we're having a girl!_"

"Okay, Sam. A son." she lifted her book again, tapping the cover. "Now can you please leave me alone? I want to finish this so you can return it to Winnie tomorrow."

"But it could be a girl, since you're carrying high," Sam touched her belly with unmasked affection. He didn't pretend not to hear her because he really didn't; didn't hear her, that was. "Remember those times you sent me to 7Eleven to get some chocolates and sweets? Not to mention all the days you're being ridiculously moody…"

"Sam."

"Wordy said Shelley's having acne breakouts when she's carrying the girls and yet I never saw you more radiant than you are right now that you're carrying our child," Sam went on, oblivious to Jules' piercing glare. "So maybe it's a boy after all."

"Sam."

"We won't name him Samuel Jr. though, Sweetheart, don't worry." he smiled, nudging her belly with his nose. "Not even my father can make us do that."

"Sam, really-"

"How about twins? Maybe we're having one of each!"

Jules shot him a what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about look. As tempting as the idea might sound, they were not ready for twins. She barely knew how to be a good mother to one child, let alone two. "I'm sure Dr. Carter would have said something if there were two in the oven."

"A girl is adorable," Sam remarked. "A girl that looks like you, but a boy will be cute too. Maybe we can play hockey together or something."

Jules caught his cheek in her hand and made him look at her. Her face broke into a smile so sweet it was anything but genuine. "Sam, you know I love you, but you are really driving me crazy. Do you want to sleep on the couch tonight?"

His deep blue eyes widened and he grinned ruefully, clutching her hand tighter. "I'm sorry, Jules, I guess I'm just being over-excited."

Now _that'_s an understatement.

Setting her book aside, Jules opened her arms, beckoning him to rest on her chest. He did and she ran her fingers through his blond locks. "You know, I never thought that this day would come. I mean, sure, I always wanted a family, but the team always came first," she let out a bitter chuckles at the memory. "Then you came and turned my life into a rollercoaster ride. When Sophie had another baby, it just hit me. I never truly realized how much I wanted this. It's been a long, winding road, but I am happy where I am now, and I can't think of another person who I want to share everything with besides you."

Sam didn't respond immediately and she thought he had fallen asleep –long, grueling hours at work today- until he suddenly lifted up his head.

"It's under 140!"

"What?"

"Your heart rate, it's less than 140 a minute, and in this book I was reading it means-"

_Jesus._

"Were you even listening to what I was saying, Sam?"

His face fell. "Did you say... something?"

Jules rolled her eyes. She struggled to sit up, grabbed his pillow and shoved it into his face. "You can sleep on the couch tonight. Or maybe you can go to Wordy's to get some pointers. Or Ed's! He'd be more than happy to teach you how to change diapers. Lots of options, you pick."

"Jules..."

"_Leave_." She demanded resolutely, leaving no rooms for arguments.

Sighing, Sam kissed her cheek and left the room. Jules waited until the door closed before settling down onto the heaps of pillows once again. She felt bad doing what she just did, but it's her sanity they're talking about here.

_That man will be the death of me, _she thought as she recalled what Dr. Carter had told her on their last appointment. Sam was in the restroom that time.

So she had asked.

And she had known.

Sam didn't.

She picked up her book, shuffling through the pages until she found where she had been. She would give him another day. If he's still being silly, she _might_ tell him.

One more day.

Maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>:) like it? hate it? So, a boy or a girl? You're free to use your imagination. <strong>


End file.
